metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
T.B.E. - Act 3 - Third Sun - Eastern Europe
Previous - T.B.E. - Act 2 - Solid Sun - South America // Next - T.B.E. - Act 4 - Twin Suns - Shadow Moses Island Act 3 - Third Sun - Eastern Europe Midtown S Sector Note - If you are using Night Vision (or any other set on the Solid Eye, but it is easier to see with the night vision) you will probably see what looks like the Resistance Member (RM) peeking around a corner behind you; don't be fooled, it's a scarab (mini-gekko), it can't harm you so just ignore it. First of all, get on your Octocamo and have your NV on (you can use the other sets as well, but you can see enemies easier with Night Vision on). Now trigger the cutscene with the RM. Once it is over you need to turn around and turn left, then take the next left as well. Ahead and a bit to the right are some stairs, go halfway and stop. Wait until just after the RM has passed you, then go around the side of the stairs to get some tranquilizer rounds for the Mk.2. Get to the top of the stairs and look over the edge to the right, as soon as you see the RM peeking round the corner turn around and move on. Near the end there will be two PMC's to your right, shoot them with the Mk.2 and run straight round the corner, climb up the ledge and drop off the other side before another PMC sees you. Turn right, and then again, stay on the left, come around the left side of the van and tranquilize the PMC's. Wait for the RM to go around the corner then follow him into the park. Go up the steps and tranquilize the first two PMC's. Then instead of following him to the fountain, when it's on your right, lie on the grass ahead of you and blend in, then move forwards until you can get a clear shot on the PMC's. Quickly get back so the fountain is on your right and get close enough for him to set off. Don't follow him yet because he will run back to urinate. After he has finished, follow him again, on the way past, put another tranquilizer bullet in the last two PMC's and get the ammo next to them. Follow the RM up the ramp, when he goes down the stairs, he will stop at the bottom and come back up. Don't get in his way, now it's simple just follow him to the exit. Midtown Central Sector When you get to the corner the RM will look around so stay out of sight. When he walks off don't follow him, stay behind the van because he will come back to look at the picture of Minami Akina. Follow him around the first corner and down the stairs, ahead of the stairs are a bunch of PMC's so don't let them see you. Get straight into the water, remember as soon as you surface your Oxygen Gauge will instantaneously fill, also, when underwater, the spotlight can't see you. You can see the RM's legs underwater, find out where he gets out then you get out not so far behind him (tilt the right stick up to surface) Follow him down the alley, however, be careful; he will stop and turn around. Midtown NW Sector Look round the corner, when the RM has crossed he water and started to set off, you follow him, stay crouched in the water. Once the spotlight has passed you, climb out on the right and blend in to the ground. When the RM has crossed back over, climb the ladder on your side. Try and get out so the ladder is right next to you. Once you are up the ladder, turn left and move forward to the far path at the side of the road. Blend in then move to the left until the RM sets off, turn around and get forward as far and as fast as you can without being seen. Keep going in the same direction as the RM. Soon you will see two PMC's, The RM will try to sneak behind them and he would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for that meddling can. (sorry about that one) You need to tranq. them before the RM gets there, you will need a good aim for this one mistake could mess it up. Once they are out of the way move forward up the steps and quickly get to the end and round the corner. Tranq. these two quickly, otherwise the RM will be caught. Also aim with the iron sights (triangle) so you don't hit the railings. If he is caught it isn't that bad, just wait and he will come back round in front of the last two you shot. Midtown NE Sector There are so many guards and a helicopter that you aren't allowed to kill without setting off warnings. Don't panic, just keep going and follow the RM, preferably while crawling, if you do this you won't need to fire a bullet. Midtown N Sector Get straight on the floor and blend in. Follow the RM. If you lose track of who is who, the solid gives you the information about everyone, the RM is the one whose name is in blue and says 'Resistance'. Also, he doesn't have a gun in hand like the actual PMC's. Anyone you knock out will be woken if a vehicle passes so don't expect them to stay down long. When you reach the right of the van, stay there until the vehicle patrol passes, Then look left around the front of the van and tranq. that PMC, go in the middle of the road on the floor and shoot the one on the left. Now turn the corner, ignoring the other two. crawl as fast as you can because the vehicle patrol is on its way back. If you take the next left you will have caught up with the RM. Depending on what just happened, he will be either on his own or in a group, if he's in a group tranq. them all (except him). Stay close to him from now on its just the case of crawl - blend - follow. Make sure when crossing a road that you don't take any chances because if you are in the middle of the road and a vehicle patrol comes, well good luck. The Bike Chase You will be very lucky sometimes and other times you won't be for example, one FROG could hit you twice, but next time they could completely miss you. However it can be noticed that there is an algorithm to how difficult this can get, because if you have completely wiped the floor against the pursuers in an earlier save, you would very likely get annihilated quickly later on. Even on an unlucky run however, it is still possible. You will be using stun grenades, smoke grenades and the Mk.2. Don't worry, you get infinite ammo. *AA = Auto Aim Church Courtyard This first part is chaotic, just throw smoke grenade into groups of FROGs and try to knock them out with a well aimed stun grenade. You can take cover behind Big Mama to try and evade gunshot (she can't die). You can try and use AA on the FROGS but here I think it's best to stick to the grenades. Riverside West It's important to shoot any Frogs which land on the van. They can end the game for you because they destroy it. The shotgun (v-ring ammo) works fine for this, in third person view. Just aim your reticule above the van and when a Frog jumps on to it and swings into your sights, shoot her. If you have entered this area on low health you can save, set the PS3 clock forward 5 days and your health will be full. Again any groups just throw a smoke grenade at or a stun grenade in front of them, when you are coming up to the first road block throow a smoke grenade on front of where you will stop (may require practice) then throw a stun grenade at the enemies. When Big Mama turns around, equip the Mk.2 (or shotgun with v-ring ammo in third person view) and when it goes slo-mo, shoot the Frog in the turret to your right, quickly switch to stun grenade or smoke bombs and throw it in the middle of everyone. Then aim your preferred weapon at the turret operator on your right hand side and once he is out, keep throwing non-lethal grenades into groups of soldiers and use firearms as well, if you like. Riverside East I found this section impossible to get past usually, except by 'luck'. I think I have the section worked out now. There's no need to shoot the Sliders or Raging Raven...any damage you inflict on Raging Raven is minimal in any case. The key to surviving this gruelling section is hitting the soldiers in the turrets. You need to get that technique right. This seems to work for me: using a weapon like the Mk.II or the solar gun - in third person view - aim for the LEFT shoulder of turret operators, from distance...that way you get a few cracks at hitting them if you miss. Dispatch the first turret soldier this way. You can use night vision goggles any time you like, if that helps you. For the second turret operator, I think that the shotgun is best, in third person view...be sure to shoot him as soon as you can. Again, I seemed to have more success knocking them out when I was aiming for their left shoulder region. It's good to have full health for here. Soon you will have a road block with two turret operators. I'd often die here or after this. The trick seems to be to only shoot the turret operator on your RIGHT hand side. Again, a Mk.II or solar gun in 3rd person view worked for me. The turret operator on the left gave me no trouble once I went past, so make sure you focus on the one on the right. You should also take care of the final turret operator in a similar manner...Mk.II, solar gun...whatever floats your boat! If you do this, you'll hopefully be in great shape to complete this section. You can shoot the Frogs with the solar gun in 3rd person view. Some great advice I picked up for the very final leg of your journey - in the little side streets before you reach your goal - is this: use NVG...the final Frogs will stick out like sore thumbs...I learned that shooting the barrels to the left of the first Frogs here will not count as a kill once it explodes and kills them. Try stun grenades on them if you are a pacifist! (I didn't try that as I was having such a hard time finishing this section I didn't want to muck around!). Once you've dealt with those Frogs, equip a stun grenade and throw it at the Frogs at the end of the side street. Once Eva hangs a right past them, you should be safe...sit back and watch the show! Or not... Remember that you need to skip the cutscenes in order to get a Big Boss run. Echo's Beacon Raging Raven This should be the easiest boss fight in the game if you know what to do. Equip the Rail Gun (or any other gun with a scope. The Rail Gun is most powerful.) and hide in the middle while crouched, using the stairs as cover. Charge the gun and wait for her to come in, shoot her and watch her health go down. When you hear the explosion, move up a floor. Get the tranqulizer ammo in the corner of the room. If you can't find which one is Raging Raven, then look at the solid eye, she is the biggest circle; her drones are transparent. Just shoot her 2 (maybe even just one) more times with your rifle and she's down. Try getting headshots to make the battle faster and quicker. Raging Beauty Once again you can use the stun knife to conserve your non-lethal ammo, and also use the Mosin Nagant. Remember, DO NOT kill the beauties!! If you kill RR non-lethally you will find the third of 5 dolls required for the Solar Gun in one of the corners on the top floor but only during the fight against RB (this can be done on any difficulty and you don't need to collect them in one playthrough). Note that you should be at around 45 minutes for this act (I'm at 31 minutes). Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Walkthrough